


Art: Here Forevermore (The Letters)

by DeHeerKonijn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/pseuds/DeHeerKonijn
Summary: Nothing good has ever come from Arthur leaving Camelot without Merlin, and this time is no different. Merlin is caught doing magic while the Prince is away and is banished, but if the King thinks he has rid himself of a complication, he should think again. Arthur will stop at nothing to get his Merlin back.(The images that partner with MK_Malfoy's "Here Forevermore"!)





	Art: Here Forevermore (The Letters)

**Author's Note:**

> These are the works I did for Merlin Reverse 2017 - for [MK_Malfoy's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/profile) fic [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10839168)**[Here Forevermore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10839168)**[.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10839168)  
>  MK, It was such a pleasure to work with you - as always, I had a really great time collaborating on a project that I'm very proud of! Thank you for your encouragement and flexibility; you have a great talent! 
> 
> If you'd like to check these pieces out on Tumblr, [you can find them here!](http://www.deheerkonijn.tumblr.com/tagged/merlin-reverse-bang)

 

_Thus he settled at his desk, his parchment and quill at the ready, composing in his mind what he’d write. He had so many thoughts running rampant that needed to get out. Merlin might never get the letter, but Arthur would write it._

 

 

 

 

_The first thing he did after finding his balance (which might have taken longer than he would admit to) was to look over towards the window seat where the letters his mother had set on the chair were. He couldn’t wait to see what words would greet him. No doubt there would be censure; it wouldn’t be a letter from Arthur without such._

_After taking a few tentative steps and feeling confident that he would be strong enough to get from the bed to the window seat, he decided to dress—his clean clothes were folded neatly beside the bed—and then begin reading what Arthur had written._


End file.
